Sister of mine, fly away
by Ally Smith
Summary: Charlotte Winchester was six years old when she died now she's back and she's not a ghost or a demon and she knows Castiel a little to well for it not to be suspicious.  sorry about the spelling  R&R please  in the story she's like 37
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

"_It brings sadness to my heart that everyone is gathered here today to say goodbye to such a young life" in the closed casket sat at the front of the church was the body of a six year old girl, she was dead because of a reckless drunk driver who had lost control of his car, she hadn't even stood a chance "Charlotte Winchester, or Charlie to most of you was such a happy little girl" the priest clasped his hands together as a sad look fell across his face, he had known the little girl and was a close friend of the family, it was killing him to have to be stood there._

Charlotte Winchester had been stood still for almost an hour staring at the gravestone, her own name carved into the stone was worn and the flowers were almost dead. There was evidence that someone had stopped by a few months beforehand and she knew it had been him, he was the only one who still visited and he'd tell her everything she had missed, he'd tell her all his problems and ask her for help, he could never hear her promising to help eventually over his cries of "your dead, you can't help me".

_A little boy sat next to his heavily pregnant mother grasping her hand tightly with his small fingers, he was just three and didn't understand all of the sadness in the room, he was just wondering why everyone was watching his big sister sleeping but he was too young to form the words and question why. On his other side sat his father, keeping himself to himself as he covered his eyes and wept quietly unable to look at his precious little girl in a coffin, a coffin he was going to have to bury deep in the ground. No parent should ever outlive his child, especially not him, not with his life style. _

Charlie didn't need to drive or ride the bus, if she thought about it hard enough she would turn up where she wanted to be. The image of the grotty motel room filled her mind, he was there alone having sent the younger brother out to get him pie while they worked. Charlie had a message for him, she needed to tell him the truth wither it got her killed or not.

"_In sadness we send Charlie's young life to god, to live in happiness in the world he has created for her there. We can all live in good mind that she is watching over each and everyone of her loved ones, she will be watching to keep you safe for harms way" the priest closed the casket lid over and marked a water cross across the lid before six men lifted it onto their shoulders, her uncles were there as was her father stood at the front no longer covering his face as the tears streaked over his cheeks. They made their way out into the graveyard where a freshly dug hole awaited her._

When she arrived in the motel room the man was nowhere to be seen, she listened silently as the toilet flushed loudly and the taps were switched on. She stood with her hands by her side as she waited for her younger brother to leave the bathroom and see her "oh it's the eye of the tiger-" his deep voice was the first thing she heard making her spin to face him, he'd cut himself off and was staring at her with wide eyes "who the hell are you?" he snapped pointing his gun towards her, she stepped forward and held her hands out, quickly he fired out a round only to stumbled backwards when the bullets did nothing to stop her.

_Slowly her coffin was lowered into the ground, her family stood around all of them crying as John Winchester threw a handful of dirt onto his daughters coffin before turning back and picking up his son, he held him close to him holding his small body against his with pressure "I promise nothing will ever happen to you, I promise I'm always going to be there for you in the way I couldn't be there for Charlie"._

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped once last time before he tumbled back onto the bed, he'd thrown a knife but the handle was now poking out of her chest while the blade was a far in as it could go, he was all out of ideas.

"Hello Dean…don't you recognise your own sister?".


	2. Chapter 1

The man stared at her for a few seconds as she pulled the knife from her chest and dropped it onto the floor, without taking her eyes off of him. Eventually he managed to choke out "What the hell are you? Cause Charlie died when I was three, so what the hell are you?" he pushed himself to his feet and the brunette simply stared at him sadly

"I never wanted this for you Dean, you or Sam. Oh god. I am a terrible older sister" she ran her hands through her chestnut locks her eyes watering. "Jesus Christ" she quickly wiped at her eyes before smiling at him slightly "I saw dad, and mom. They're together, finally" she let out a deep sigh "you said you needed my help Dean, I'm giving it to you. I'm just sorry it took this long for me to be able to get to you" the man dropped onto the bed again staring at her with wide almost frightened eyes. "I don't know how to stop the apocalypse Dean; I don't think I can be stopped. From what I've heard this has to happen and it has to have you two slap bang in the middle of it" She let out a shaky breath and dropped her head into her hands. "It's me Dean, how can I prove it to you? I'll do the tests, I'm not a shifter"

"Tell me something, about you, that only me and Charlie would know"

"You remember being three?" she raised an eyebrow before letting out a sigh "okay, you were named after our grandma on moms side of the family. I was named after the brother that she lost when she was younger. Sam was named after grandpa dearest. I used to make you play dress up with me. Put you in princess dresses and moms heels" the man took in a deep breath "you used to love watching all those stupid kids shows and I'd make fun of you for it and then you tell on me to dad who'd give me into trouble and send me to my room before a couple of minutes later coming up and sitting with me then you'd come up and sit with us before mom got home and made dinner, you used to love mac and cheese, mom literally had to pry the bowl from your tiny fingers. I got hit by a drunk driver when I was six years old, died on contact" she fell silent and Dean inched towards her before he was stood in front of her. The two siblings stared at each other for a few seconds before Dean threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You can't be here" he muttered gruffly pulling away

"I know, but I have a message, for you, bout Sammy" Dean immediately tuned in completely

"What about Sammy?" she took in a deep breath dropping onto one of the rickety wooden chairs next to the table

"The angels are planning on killing him"

"Won't Lucifer just bring him back?"

"There are ways Dean. Because if Lucifer doesn't have a vessel and Michael does it's a done deal, he's gonna win"

"I won't say yes either, sons of bitches can both go back to hell if I care" she chuckled warmly

"Oh this is weird, I'm used to you not being able to talk and watching kiddy shows clapping along, anyway, the angels have found a way, I don't know much. I'm doing what I can but it's not much, since I'm technically in the Winchester bloodline too it's dangerous for me to get near the angels. Cause if you keep on refusing I'm next in line. Bring me back fully and force me into saying yes"

"So what? You want me to say yes? I can't do that Charlie"

"That's not what I'm saying. Dean how could you think I'd want you to do that?"

"How do I know it wasn't the angels that brought you back to me"

"If the angels brought me back then I wouldn't be telling you this" she pushed herself to her feet "how could you Dean? I would never say yes to those assholes, I want to help you guys, starting with Sammy's little demon blood addiction"

"What?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed "What the hell are you talking about? Demon blood?"

"Sammy's little bitch's got Sammy like a puppy after a bone for the stuff"

"Sammy's not addicted to demon blood, you're lying to me" she let out a sigh running her hands down her face

"Oh dear god you were always very, very hard to get through too, just think about it. He won't tell you the truth; he knows it's wrong so he's too afraid to tell you. Just be up front, tell him you know about it, he'll break"

"Sam's not addicted to demon blood"

"Okay" she held her hands up in defeat before her eyes flickered to the door "I gotta go"

"Charlie wait" she was already gone and at the same moment Sam opened the door to the motel room. He looked to his brother with a confused look

"Who's Charlie?" suddenly his brother's face fell "please tell me you didn't bring back another girl"

"No" Dean cried indignantly "I'm not a slut Sammy"

"Sure, so who's Charlie?"

"Doesn't matter" Dean ran a hand through his hair before eyeing the bag in Sam's hand "Pie?"

"Here" Sam chuckled reaching in a pulling out the plastic container with the large slice of pie inside and handed it to his brother "do I even want to know who Charlie is?" Dean shrugged already looking around the motel room for a fork or a spoon. Damn he would eat it with a knife if I had too.

"Nope, wouldn't believe me anyway" Sam let out a snort of amusement

"I wouldn't believe you? What is she our sister?" the look on his brother's face made Sam's laughter come to a sudden stop and que bitch face. "What? Dean you're being ridiculas. We don't have a sister, dad would have told us"

"She died before you were born Sammy. Charlotte named after moms dead brother. Here" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping it open to pull out a folded worn picture. Sam took it hesitantly before unfolding it and looking down at his brother, father, mother and another young girl around four or five grinning happily from her place on her father's shoulders. Sam took in a deep breath through his nose before asking quietly

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know Sammy; I guess It was just too painful for me and dad to talk about. She was his little girl. Guess you took that place huh?" Dean grinned at his joke but his brother glared at him.

"You just told me that we had a sister and you're joking" Dean shrugged before jumping at the female voice in the room

"I know right? How much of an idiot are you?" both brothers turned to face the woman sat in the chair at the table. Sam immediately pulled out his gun and Dean shoved it down crying out to his brother

"Shit that's Charlie Sam" Sam raised an eyebrow putting the fire arms away to furrow his eyebrows at the female

"But she's an adult. Didn't she die as a child?" both of his siblings stayed silent before Dean turned and raised an eyebrow at his sister

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"I never left" she shrugged "here" she held up a fork for him and he grinned taking it from her and turned to Sam

"She's been gone for 33 years and I still like her better" both of his siblings rolled their eyes and she suddenly appeared in front of the youngest sibling. Sam jumped staring at her for a few seconds before letting out a cough and stepping back.

"Hey Sam. It's uh good to finally meet you" the brother nodded

"Yeah uh you too, so is there a reason you're here" the females eyes flickered to Dean's who had paused, fork halfway to his mouth "what?" Sam looked between them and the female appeared back at the seat suddenly as Dean lowered the fork letting out an uncomfortable cough. He pushed the plastic container away and turned to his brother

"It's the angels"

"What about them?"

"Sit down Sammy" Charlie muttered

"Don't call me that" a hurt look fell across her face as she looked down at her hands and Dean glared at his brother

"The angels are gonna kill you Sam" the man looked up in surprise

"What? But I'll just be brought back"

"Not this time, they've ways of ridding of you Sam, easy as that" she snapped her fingers and Sam eyed her for a second

"How do you know this?"

"I've heard the whispers. Met up with your friend Ash"

"Ash is in heaven?" the brothers raised their eyebrows and she giggled nodding.

"Back to the point boys, angels, gonna kill Sam?"

"Yeah, okay so what do we do?" Dean asked her and she sat thinking for a minute before looking between them

"I'll find out what I can, tell you what I know. But there are some places you two need to avoid at all costs"

"Like?"

"Columbus, Ohio, Denver, Colorado and Las Vegas, Nevada" Dean's eyes widened at the last place

"Oh come on, not Vegas" the female rolled her eyes pushing herself to her feet

"Sorry big man" she let out a sigh her eyes flickering to the ceiling before back at her brothers "I gotta go" before either of the brothers could say anything else she was gone. Sam frowned turning to his brother

"You know that's not her right?"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Dean snapped pushing himself to his feet

"Dean, come on man think about it. It can't be her" Dean spun on his heel pointing a finger at his brother

"You never met her, it's her Sammy. She knows too much for it not to be her"

"She died when she was six she looks like she's in her thirty's it can't be her. You must have used the rock salt bullets, did they work?" he took Dean's silence as his answer and crossed his arms "Dean, I know you want it to be her but it's not, we need to speak with Cass maybe he knows"

"I suppose" Dean let out a tired and annoyed sigh


End file.
